


Adventures In Babysitting

by thenerdyantelope



Series: Jimmy and Brian's Adventures In... [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's twin has left his daughter in Jimmy's care for the day-But Brian's in a bad mood and Jimmy can't work out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> For [Abbi](http://willgrahamed.tumblr.com/) because she's not got a laptop and I've not posted anything for a while.

_“Hi Jim. The wife had a crisis and now we’ve adopted another child. Can you look after Emma for a bit while we sort some things out?” Jimmy sighed when his twin Danny spoke down the phone-he couldn’t decided whether or not it was a bad thing that the sudden adoption didn’t come as a surprise._

_“Course. Drop her round whenever.”_

“Thanks so much for looking after her.” Danny stood at the door of their house, handing over a bright pink rucksack, pushing his daughter towards Jimmy.

“Well you know, who doesn’t have a crisis and adopt a child?” Jimmy replied sarcastically, the satire whooshing over his twin’s head as he took his niece’s hand, “You alright Ems?”

The three year-old nodded, swinging on Jimmy’s hand enthusiastically, “I’m gooooddd.” She smiled.

“Good stuff. Right, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Danny patted his brother’s shoulder before walking off to his car.

“C’mon then Emma. What d’you wanna do today?” He asked, closing the door softly and hoisting the girl onto his hip and carrying her through to the lounge, plonking her down on the sofa, causing her to giggle.

“Um. Park?” She asked, her eyes hopeful. Jimmy had always been fond of his niece, mainly because she hadn’t yet got to the age where she realised her parents spoilt her rotten and would be absolutely vile as a consequence; for now she was sweet.

He smiled down at her, “Later. We’ll take Locard and Uncle Bri.” He sat down next to her, turning on the telly, allowing her to put on some crappy kids show while they waited for the aforementioned family members to appear.

Around ten minutes into the show, Brian could be heard plodding down the stairs, a loud yawn accompany Locard’s quick steps, the dog bounced up onto the sofa and sniffed Emma as she giggled.

Brian walked in, mussing the bedraggled mop of curls a top his head, confusion painting his face.

“Hello Uncle Bwi!” Emma waved at him, her attention really on the dog which was sat with his head in her lap, happily accepting the fuss he was receiving.

His eyebrows furrowed and he shot Jimmy a frustrated glance before nodding nonchalantly at the child, “Alright?” He mumbled before shuffling off to the kitchen, adding an extra sugar to his coffee, knowing he’d need the boost to deal with the task ahead.

Jimmy frowned, patting his niece on the head, “Back in a sec kid.” He wandered through to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his husband who was leaning against the sideboard waiting for the coffee maker to work its magic, “What’s up?”

Brian sighed heavily, his shoulders visibly tensing up, “There is a child on our sofa I was not prepared for this. You know I need at least a week’s warning before there is a _child_ in our _home._ ” He huffed, grabbing the coffee pot-considering drinking straight from it briefly before realising a burnt tongue would only worsen his mood-and filled a mug to the brim, adding three sugars.

Jimmy took note of the number of sugars and phrased his next sentence very carefully, “She won’t be here for long. I said we’d take her to the park,” He felt Brian stiffen slightly, “But you don’t have to come with us if you don’t want too.” He hurried out, pressing a few light kisses to the back of his husbands neck in the hope he would relax about the entire situation.

Brian’s shoulders unclenched a little and he leaned back into Jimmy, “It’s fine, I’ll come with you. Just give me an hour to actually wake up.” He spun round and planted a kiss on his husband’s lips, a forced smile lighting his face; Jimmy frowned  but let it pass, hoping that it was only the irritation of being bombarded by information when he’d just woke up that was bothering Brian.

*****

Emma held hands with Jimmy as the trio walked to the local park, Brian’s hands had stayed firmly in his pocket, even when Jimmy had offered his own. He pushed this to the back of his head, deciding he’d get through the day with his niece before finding out what was wrong.

The girl pulled on Jimmy’s arm when they got there, dragging him to the roundabout and sitting on it, grinning up at him, “Push me!” She said, Jimmy pushed her round gently as Brian went and sat on a bench, getting his phone out and looking at it, pretending to text.

A butterfly fluttered over and landed on Jimmy’s shoulder (Brian had always called him bugman), Emma squealing with delight when she saw it, “Uncle Jim look it’s a flutterbye!” She clapped her hands happily.

“Yeah it is! A Gatekeeper Butterfly.” He smiled at her, as the bug flew off him and into the distance.

“Daddy doesn’t let me play with bugs.” Emma frowned, looking down at her hands.

Jimmy sighed, going over, “Well your daddy’s a bit silly sometimes,” He said gently, picking up her hand and hauling her up, “C’mon. We’ll go to the woods and I’ll teach you about the bugs.” Jimmy let the girl run ahead of him whilst he hailed Brian. He slumped over to Jimmy, giving him an incredibly fake smile before the pair of them trailed after the toddler who skipped towards the trees.

“What’s this one?” She asked, pointing at a small burgundy creature crawling across a leaf.

Jimmy hurried over and crouched next to her, studying the bug with her, “That’s a Hairy Shield bug, it used be called a Sloe bug,” He let the bug crawl onto his hand and held it close to Emma who stared at it with fascination, “You see how it’s back looks like a shield? It’s how it protects itself. That and when it gets angry it releases a weird smelling goo.” He put the bug down and held his hand to her nose, she wrinkled it and giggled.

“That’s gross.” She commented, before beginning to hunt around for more bugs. Jimmy loved imparting his knowledge of the bug world, especially to tiny Emma-mostly because he knew it would piss his brother off that she had such a good time with him.

*****

“Bye Jimmy!” Emma waved and bounced to her father. Danny gave Jimmy a quick thank you before bustling her into the car, driving quickly away; they’d established what had happened through the day and Danny’s face had soured when he’d heard about _his_ little girl _playing_ in the _mud._ Jimmy had found the entire conversation delightful.

After closing the door, Jimmy flopped onto the sofa next to Brian, curling up to him and pressing his lips to his cheek. Brian didn’t react other than his jaw clenching slightly. Jimmy pulled away and stared at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Brian got up, “Nothing don’t worry. I’m gonna go buy milk. We’re nearly out.” He muttered, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and slamming the door on his way out, not giving Jimmy a second glance.

Jimmy sat, Locard trotting over to him and whining softly, “I dunno either boy.” He told him, patting the dogs head lightly before getting up and walking through to the kitchen; freezing when he saw the date circled on the calendar.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” He shouted. He’d meant to go on a brunch date with Brian that morning, but had forgotten when Danny had called. It at least explained why Brian was so pissed off with him. He slumped against the side, feeling incredibly guilty; he knew Brian had been looking forward to the date for most of the week, especially with the horrendous case they’d been dealing with recently.

He sighed heavily, before turning to the fridge and setting to work.

*****

Brian walked up the path to the house feeling mildly less annoyed, he felt bad for being so bitter towards Jimmy. He opened the door slowly, preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions his partner would give him.

Instead however, he was met with the rather delightful smell of...breakfast. He sniffed carefully and walked through to the dining room, where the room was lit with candles, two meals laid out on the table opposite each other. Brian smiled, amused when he saw what was on the plates. A full English breakfast, plus a pile of pancakes; Brian adored Jimmy’s pancakes.

“I’m sorry I forgot about breakfast.” Jimmy said quietly, walking into the dining hall and handing Brian a cup of coffee.

Brian smiled at him, “It’s okay. Sorry for being in such a bad mood.” He took his coffee and swigged at it, detecting a small amount of Irish cream-one of his favourite liquors.

Jimmy grinned, “It’s okay grumpy guts.” He tiptoed and pressed his lips to Brian’s cheek, who put down his coffee and drew him into a hungry kiss, his arms wrapping round Jimmy’s waist and pulling him close, feeling like he hadn’t touched his husband enough that day.

Jimmy returned the kiss enthusiastically before pulling back, “C’mon. Food’ll get cold. I worked really hard on it too you know I can’t usually cook pancakes.” Jimmy was usually the cook of the household, but when it came to pancakes it was Brian who excelled in the area. The fact that Jimmy had made them for him was what caused Brian to smirk.

“Well then I’ll have to see if they live up to my standards.” He winked, smacking Jimmy’s arse as he had his chair pulled out for him.

They hurried through dinner, Brian commenting on how impressed he was with Jimmy’s pancake skills (they both knew they were burnt at the bottom but Brian kindly ignored that fact and ate them anyway), when they were nearly finished Brian sniffed the air inquisitively, “Did you...leave the oven on?” He asked, the burning smell becoming more apparent every second.

“Oh _shit_.” Jimmy’s cutlery clattered to the floor and he rushed through to the kitchen, grabbing the oven gloves and opening the oven door. Smoke poured out as he pulled out a baking tray, the charred remains of a pie crumbled on top of it.

Brian laughed, his nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt peach, “Well you tried?”

Jimmy turned and narrowed his eyes at him, “Shut up okay. I just wanted some pie. I blame you for being so distracting.” He began to shove the ‘food’ into the bin, looking mildly irritated with himself, he’d been looking forward to pie.

“Hey. Don’t worry about it,” Brian said, his lips turning upwards in a smirk, “I can think of something much sweeter for dessert.” His arms curled round Jimmy’s waist from behind, and he pressed soft kisses to his neck.

Jimmy grinned, “That sounds like a very good idea.” He replied, leaning back into Brian, relishing the feel of his husbands lips on his body.

Brian tugged the oven gloves out of his hands, and began to pull him upstairs towards their bedroom; it was safe to say the kitchen wouldn’t be cleared until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'm 100% keen on this one but hey it's something, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
